Warzone
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: Rin y Len están casados, pero no todo matrimonio es de color de rosa, siempre hay errores, y no solo por uno también por parte de ambos... soy un asco para los resúmenes, pasen y lean!


_Hola! como están? espero que bien, y bueno les traigo este fic, que ya lo había subido anteriormente, pero lo borre porque no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero bueno, la verdad no le cambie casi nada solo arregle unas cuantas faltas ortográficas, bueno ya me callo y los dejo con el fic: _

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Rin y yo estábamos felizmente casados, pero…. Algo nos faltaba, y que era? Simple, nada más y nada menos que, intimidad, si eso, teníamos desde la luna de miel que no lo hacíamos, y ella siempre tenía una excusa.

Me dirigí a mi trabajo, como de costumbre, me quede pensativo por un buen rato, es mi esposa, y la amo. Pero... No, no! Len que estas pensando, no le puedes ser infiel, lo prometiste en el altar recuérdalo! Bueno ya que.

Camine hacia mi trabajo, pero no me fije y tropecé con alguien.

-Lo lamento. –Me dijo una voz femenina-

Levante la mirada, y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Era una chica de más o menos de mi edad, cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta de lado, y unos ojos color ámbar, que hipnotizarían a cualquiera.

-No, no hay problema. –Conteste dándole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

La vi de reojo, la chica era atractiva, muy atractiva, y lo volví a pensar, una pequeña mentirilla, no le haría daño a nadie, o si?

-Si me disculpa me paso a retirar. –Dijo ella con la mirada baja, al parecer era tímida-

-No, claro que no, espero que nos veamos pronto. –Dije, y le di mi tarjeta de presentación-

Mire el reloj, ya era tarde, tenía que apresurar el paso. Recogí mis cosas del suelo, y corrí lo más rápido posible.

-Llegas tarde Kagamine. –Dijo mi jefe-

-Sí, lo siento, tuve un pequeño imprevisto. –Conteste para que no me regañara-

-Que no se vuelva a repetir. –Me dijo y se retiro de ahí- -Menos mal. –Dije para mí mismo y me fui a mi oficina-

Me senté en frente de la computadora y vi su fondo, éramos Rin y yo en nuestra luna de miel en Hawái. Miles de recuerdos invadían mi cabeza, pero esos recuerdos fueron reemplazados por la imagen de la chica de hace un rato. Rin y ella eran algo parecidas, bueno casi nada, Rin era de ojos azules, la chica de ojos ámbar, Rin era rubia claro, y la chica de rubio oscuro. La chica era algo cerrada, y Rin no, ella siempre demostraba lo que pensaba, sentía, etc. Rin siempre llevaba en cabello suelto y con un listón blanco en su cabeza, y ella no. En pocas palabras, ambas son muy diferentes, Rin es demasiado infantil para sus 20 años de edad, en cambio la otra chica, ya era alguien madura, demasiado madura a mi parecer.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi celular el cual estaba timbrando. Vi la pantalla y era un mensaje, de Rin.

"_Len, por favor no me esperes a cenar, llegare tarde. Te quiere: Rin"_

Termine de leer en texto, y fruncí el ceño.

-Genial! –Exclame como para que todos mis compañeros de escucharan-

-Amigo, ocurre algo? –Pregunto mi mejor amigo y amante de los helados, Kaito Shion-

-Nada, no es nada gracias. –Conteste-

-Enserio? No te vez bien, si quieres te llevo a la enfermería. –Me dijo-

-No, enserio, esto bien! –Insistí-

-Mm, está bien, pero si ocupas algo me avisas. –Después de eso, se retiro –

-Mm, diablos. –Susurre y volví a mi asiento-

Después de varias horas sentado frente al monitor, llego la hora más feliz del día. La salida! Y como mi querida esposa no iba a estar en casa, me fui a cenar a un restaurante.

Al llegar ahí me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-Buenas noches, en que le puedo servir? –Reconocí esa voz al instante-

-Hola chica de la mañana! –Salude-

-Oh, pero que sorpresa, Sr….. –No completo la frase-

-Kagamine, pero por favor llámame Len. –Le dije-

-Como guste, L. Len. –Tartamudeo mi nombre, era tan linda-

**Fin del 1er cap.**

**Y bueno que les pareció? Les gusto? Bueno espero que sí, y si alguien me quiere matar por escribir NeruxLen, estoy disponible para cualquier tipo de tortura. Y si fue algo corto, los demás lo hare mas largos!**

**Y bueno, nos vemos luego.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
